Konoha Boarding House
by Sachi Alsace
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan Naruto sebagai penghuni Konoha Boarding House sekaligus mahasiswa baru./ "Uwaah! Aku pasti akan terlambat!"/"Naruto-kun, ka-kamu baik-baik saja?"/ "Siapa namanya tadi?" / "Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia kekasihku," / "Daisuki," Fic sebagai kado ulang tahun untuk Mai Narazaki Warning : AU, OOC, BL, abal, gaje, typo Don't interest? Don't read!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, BL, abal, gaje, typo juga mungkin, OC (untuk OC, paling hanya muncul di omake, yang ngga suka OC bisa skip omake-nya :D)

Main pair : Sasuke x Naruto

Sebuah fic untuk kado ulang tahun Mai Narazaki yang udah lewat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

DON'T LIKE? YOU MUST READ! *plaak* DON'T INTEREST? DON'T READ

Happy reading ^^

* * *

**Konoha Boarding House**

"Uwaah! Aku pasti akan terlambat!" seru Naruto, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik begitu bangun dari tidurnya yang cukup singkat semalam. Semalam dia harus merelakan sebagian waktu tidurnya untuk menyelesaikan essai sebanyak lima lembar yang memang harus dikerjakan oleh mahasiswa baru seperti dirinya. Essai itu harus dia kumpulkan pagi ini juga pada seniornya, dan terlambat satu detik saja, essai yang sudah dia kerjakan susah payah itu akan ditolak, dan pastinya, hukuman akan menantinya.

Karena itulah, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Naruto langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi yang terletak di luar kamarnya. Sayangnya, sepertinya kamar mandi itu tengah digunakan seseorang. "Siapa di dalam?" tanya Naruto.

"Kiba. Sedang mandi bersama Akamaru!" terdengar jawaban dari Kiba, teman satu kost Naruto yang terkenal suka memonopoli fasilitas umum kost untuk dirinya sendiri.

"AARGH! Cepat keluar atau kubuang Akamaru saat kamu tidak disini!" ancam Naruto setengah frustasi. "Yang benar saja, ini sudah hampir pukul delapan dan kamu sedang mandi bersama anjingmu?! Cepat keluar!" teriak Naruto benar-benar frustasi kali ini karena Kiba tidak kunjung menyelesaikan ritual paginya.

"Emm.., Naruto, kamu bisa memakai kamar mandi di kamarku," seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto. Rupanya dia Gaara, teman satu kost Naruto yang berambut merah dan bermata jade. Mahasiswa baru di jurusan Matematika.

"Terima kasih, Gaara!" Naruto segera berlari ke kamar Gaara.

Sementara Naruto mandi, author akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang setting disini. Disinilah kita sekarang, di sebuah rumah besar yang beralih fungsi menjadi tempat kost pria dengan dua belas kamar tidur. Karena tempat kost ini cukup dekat dengan Konoha University, maka jadilah kost ini dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa keren Konoha University punya.

Mau tahu siapa saja? Dimulai dari Kiba, mahasiswa baru jurusan Teknik Industri yang sangat menyayangi anjingnya, Akamaru, melebihi isi dompetnya. Setelah itu ada Gaara, mahasiswa baru asal Kota Suna ini sudah dilirik banyak senior perempuan karena wajah keren dan sifat cool-nya. Ada juga Sasori, mahasiswa jurusan Seni Rupa tingkat akhir yang juga merupakan kakak sepupu Gaara. Sasori-lah yang merekomendasikan tempat kost yang baru berdiri beberapa bulan ini pada Gaara.

Lalu Sai, mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan Seni Rupa yang terkenal akan senyum charming-nya. Shikamaru, mahasiswa baru jurusan Ilmu Politik yang bisa tidur kapan saja dan dimana saja. Shino, mahasiswa baru jurusan Biologi yang sangat pendiam dan menjadikan kamarnya sebagai kebun binatang serangga. Hanya ada satu jenis serangga yang tidak dipeliharanya, nyamuk. Ayolah, orang gila mana yang mau memelihara hewan pembunuh nomor satu di dunia itu?

Selanjutnya ada Lee, mahasiswa baru jurusan Pendidikan Olahraga yang selalu optimis dan sepertinya semua stok pakaian di lemarinya berwarna hijau. Mungkin kali ini, sebagai mahasiswa baru, dia harus bersabar karena semua mahasiswa baru diwajibkan memakai atasan berwarna putih dipadukan dengan bawahan berwarna hitam.

Lanjut ke mahasiswa tingkat akhir di fakultas Hukum yang sering terlambat saat mengikuti kuliah maupun persidangan semu dengan alasan tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, Kakashi. Apa alasan seperti itu bisa diterima? Sepertinya bisa, terbukti dari tidak adanya orang yang pernah protes akan alasan keterlambatannya. Selanjutnya, ada Neji, laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang yang merupakan mahasiswa tahun kedua di jurusan Teknik Informatika sangat terkenal akan kemampuan beladirinya.

Hanya itu? Tidak, jangan lupakan tokoh utama kita, Namikaze Naruto. Mahasiswa baru jurusan manajemen perusahaan yang sangat menyukai ramen dan takut pada hantu. Ketakutannya pada hantu itulah yang membuat dia tidak mau menyewa kamar kos untuknya sendiri dan malah memilih sekamar dengan temannya sejak SMA, Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan masalah memang bagi Naruto, tapi sepertinya itu menjadi masalah bagi Sasuke yang sejak dulu menyukai Naruto. Suka sebagai teman? Bukan. Dia menyukai Naruto seperti seorang laki-laki menyukai seorang perempuan, hanya saja, perbedaannya adalah... Naruto itu laki-laki tulen. Jadi Sasuke homo? Tidak. Karena dia hanya menyukai Naruto, bukan menyukai semua laki-laki seperti yang sering didefinisikan sebagai homo. Apa ada yang tahu kalau Sasuke menyukai Naruto? Hanya Naruto saja yang tidak tahu tentang perasaan mahasiswa baru jurusan Hubungan Internasional itu, karena itulah mari kita kasihani dia dengan mengadakan program 'Seribu surat cinta untuk Sasuke' di jejaring sosial. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu, mengingat semua surat cinta yang dikirimkan ke lokernya semasa SMA selalu berakhir dengan tragis di tempat sampah.

Dan mari kita sebutkan seorang bishoujo yang akan menginap beberapa hari di Konoha Boarding House, Mai. Kenapa ada seorang perempuan di dalam kost khusus laki-laki ini? Itu karena dia dimintai tolong oleh pamannya, pemilik Konoha Boarding House ini, untuk menagih sewa bulanan. Dan Mai harus tinggal disini cukup lama sepertinya, karena ada sedikit penguluran tempo pembayaran oleh Kakashi. Dia bilang, uangnya habis untuk membayar praktikum persidangan semu, padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah uangnya habis untuk membeli seri terbaru novel favoritnya. Yang sabar, ya, Mai.. . Apa aman ada perempuan tinggal bersama banyak laki-laki? Sepertinya aman, mengingat Mai ini jago beladiri, terutama Tae Kwon Do.

Naruto yang sudah selesai mandi segera menyambar bajunya dari dalam lemari. Setelah selesai memakai baju dengan sangat tidak rapinya, Naruto langsung melesat menuju kampusnya.

"Masih sempat!" teriak Naruto heboh saat teman-temannya baru mengumpulkan tugas mereka.

"Sayang sekali, ya? Kukira aku bisa menghukummu hari ini. Aku sedikit kecewa," ujar salah seorang senior yang bernama Nagato sambil merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Kamu mau balas dendam karena tahun kemarin kamu kena hukuman, 'kan?" sindir temannya, Kakuzu.

"Diam kau, mata duitan!" desis Nagato tidak suka. Kakuzu hanya terkekeh lalu menyeret Nagato untuk kembali ke tempat para senior berkumpul.

"Naruto-kun, ka-kamu baik-baik saja?" Hinata, teman Naruto bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar merdu di telinga Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku."

"Syu-syukurlah."

~~ Kochii Alsace ~~

"Sasuke! Dimana kamu?" sesampainya di kost, Naruto yang melihat sepatu Sasuke sudah tersimpan rapi di rak langsung memanggil Sasuke.

"Hn, Dobe." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruang makan.

"Jangan panggil aku 'dobe', Teme!" protes Naruto. "Umm.., hei, kamu tahu? Tadi Hinata-chan sangat mengkhawatirkanku! Dia juga nampak sangat lega saat aku bilang aku baik-baik saja," ceritanya berapi-api sambil mencomot sepotong daging dari piring makan Sasuke.

"Hn?" laki-laki berambut model pantat ayam itu menatap Naruto malas.

"Begini, tadi setelah aku mengumpulkan tugasku yang cetar membahana itu, Nagato-senpai langsung merangkulku dan bilang kalau dia sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa menghukumku. Setelah dia pergi, Hinata-chan datang dan langsung menanyai keadaanku," jelas Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Hn?" kali ini Sasuke mulai memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Iya, dia merangkulku sambil berkata seperti itu. Mengerikan, 'kan?" Naruto menyentuh belakang lehernya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, merasakan rambut-rambut halus disana yang meremang. Kenapa Naruto bisa menjawab setiap 'Hn' milik Sasuke? Entahlah, author saja tidak tahu. Yang author tahu, ini salah satu alasan Sasuke menyukai, Naruto. Karena hanya Naruto yang memahami dirinya, kecuali perasaan Sasuke pada yang bersangkutan tentunya.

PREK! Terdengar suara aneh, rupanya Sasuke menekan garpu dan sendok terlalu keras ke piringnya, dan WALAAA! Piring makannya pun jadi pecah! Spektakuler! "Siapa namanya tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Hinata-chan?" jawab Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya karena heran dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Satunya."

"Nagato-senpai. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto makin bingung.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. "Aku akan bereskan orang itu, dan kamu bereskan piringku," Sasuke menunjuk piringnya yang pecah lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan bergegas keluar dari kost.

"Heh! Si Teme itu! Dia menyuruhku membereskan piringnya?! Padahal aku 'kan hanya mengambil sepotong daging?!" teriaknya frustasi. "Eh? Dia mau membereskan apa tadi?" Naruto menatap horror ke arah pintu ruang tamu yang baru saja dibanting oleh Sasuke. "Apa Hinata itu pacarnya?" Naruto terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa tahu kalau mungkin besok pagi, bahkan mungkin sampai seterusnya, Nagato tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Poor Nagato.. .

"Lee, kamu tahu, tadi Hinata-chan mengkhawatirkanku, lho!" kali ini Naruto menceritakan pengalamannya pagi ini pada Lee yang sedang berolahraga di depan kos. Dia berharap teman yang selalu berkoar-koar tentang 'semangat masa muda' itu akan menanggapi ceritanya dengan bersemangat juga.

"Benarkah? Itu sangat bagus!" harapan Naruto akan tanggapan Lee sepertinya terkabul.

"Aku tahu, aku bercerita pada orang yang tepat. Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan siapa? Gadis berambut pink itu?" tanya Naruto, sekedar basa-basi karena Lee mau mendengarkan ceritanya dengan penuh perhatian, tidak seperti Sasuke dengan 'hn'-nya itu.

"Sakura-chan maksudmu? Oh, tahukah kau Naruto? Sakura-chan hari ini terlihat luar biasa cantik sekali. Rambut pink-nya yang tertiup angin membuatku teringat akan musim semi di desa kami yang memiliki banyak pohon sakura. Lalu mata emerald-nya itu menatapku dengan berbinar-binar saat aku memberinya tiket konser band Akatsuki." Naruto menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya ini akan jadi cerita yang cukup panjang. Setelah ini Lee pasti akan menceritakan tentang band Akatsuki, personilnya, single-nya, album-nya, juga posisi mereka saat ini di weekly HI-chart, tangga lagu mingguan di negara ini. Merasa ini akan membosankan, ditambah udara di luar yang cukup dingin, Naruto pun perlahan beranjak mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"..., dia bahkan bilang kalau aku mungkin bisa menggantikan personil yang bernama Zetsu seandainya dia keluar nanti. Lalu, Sakura-chan juga bilang..," Lee berhenti bercerita saat merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Ehm, Lee, apa kamu berbicara dengan teman khayalanmu?" tanya Neji, orang yang menyentuh bahunya. Lee kini mendapati Neji dan Shino –bukannya Naruto– saat ini berdiri di depannya.

"Kamu boleh berbicara dengannya," Shino meletakkan seekor kumbang badak di bahu Lee yang satunya. "Dia pendengar yang baik," lanjut Shino sambil beranjak pergi karena ada kumpul bersama angkatannya sore ini.

"Semoga cintamu pada Sakura tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan," Neji pun bergegas masuk karena udara di luar cukup dingin saat ini.

"Teganya kau, Naruto..," lirih Lee sambil mengelus punggung kumbang barunya.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat, apa yang dilakukan Naruto di ruang utama setelah dia sukses mencampakkan Lee dan cerita indahnya tentang gadis bernama Sakura itu. Rupanya saat ini Naruto sedang berada di ruang tengah bersama Kakashi, Sai, Mai, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Umm.., Sai-senpai?" panggil Naruto pada Sai yang masih sibuk melukis wajah Naruto di atas sketch book miliknya.

Sai menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mengasyikkannya untuk tersenyum charming sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang tampak malu-malu dan tampak seperti akan menyatakan cinta bagi Sai. "Ya?"

"Ehm, tadi pagi, seorang teman perempuanku mengkhawatirkanku dan langsung berwajah lega saat aku bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana menurut Senpai? A-apa kira-kira dia memiliki perasaan khusus padaku?"

"Menurutku ya? Entahlah." Sai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih. Sedih karena ternyata Naruto tidak menyatakan cinta padanya. "Yang pasti, kamu membuatku patah hati, Naruto..," lirih Sai.

"Eh?! Apa.., apa jangan-jangan Senpai menyukai temanku itu?" Naruto memandang Sai dengan tatapan horror.

Sai menggeleng cepat. Dia meletakkan sketch book-nya dan langsung meraih tangan Naruto. "Aku menyukaimu dan kamu menyukai orang lain, bukankah hal yang wajar kalau aku patah hati?"

"Hii..! Hentikan semua ini, Senpai! Senpai membuatku takut!" Naruto tanpa mengubah ekspresi horror-nya segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Sai dan bergegas meninggalkan Sai dengan sketsa wajahnya yang bahkan belum seperempat jadi. Sebenarnya kalau Sasuke melihat semua ini, Sai-lah yang akan ketakutan. Karena bila Sasuke melihat Sai menyentuh Naruto, maka bisa dipastikan Sai tidak akan keluar dari rumah sakit dalam waktu dekat.

Tadinya Naruto pikir, Sai bisa memberikan pendapat, mengingat bahwa selama ini Sai dipuja banyak gadis, punya senyum memikat, dan sangat terlihat, entahlah, berpengalaman? Tapi rupanya Naruto mendapatkan fakta bahwa Sai punya orientasi yang melenceng. Naruto menghela nafas berat lalu mendekati Kakashi yang sedang tiduran di atas sofa sambil membaca buku dengan cover bertuliskan 'Hukum Tata Usaha Negara HI', tapi author yakin itu hanya kedok saja, karena di dalam buku itu ada satu buku lagi, yang sepertinya tidak aman untuk dikonsumsi oleh anak di bawah umur. Ia berharap Kakashi yang merupakan seniornya ini punya banyak pengalaman semacam ini.

"Ehm… eto… Kakashi-senpai, a-aku ada gadis yang aku suka. Lalu tadi dia mengajakku bicara."

"Hmm…. Lalu?" Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto tanpa menutup rapat bukunya.

"Kakashi-senpai kenal Hinata-chan?"

"Oh! Gadis itu? Bukankah dia sepupu Neji? Jadi dia yang kau suka?"

"Be-begitulah hehe," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena merasa malu.

"Jadi kalian sudah sejauh mana? Ciuman? Berpelukan? *sensor*?"

"A-APA? K-kami tidak…. Akh! Senior HENTAI!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menjauhi Kakashi yang memang terkadang berotak mesum, mungkin karena buku di dalam buku 'Hukum Tata Usaha Negara HI' miliknya itu. Ya, inilah Kakashi, mahasiswa keren tapi aneh dan cukup ehm*mesum*ehm.

Sedangkan Mai yang dari tadi nampak damai-damai saja sambil membaca novel terjemahan yang baru dibelinya kemarin, langsung menggulung novelnya dan memukulkannya ke kepala Kakashi. "Apa kau tidak lihat ada perempuan di sini?" tanya Mai penuh penekanan. Kakashi langsung mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya sebagai isyarat permintaan maaf.

Sekarang Naruto mulai mendekati dua orang temannya yang sedang berada di depan televisi. Yang satu tengah sibuk memejamkan mata, tapi Naruto yakin kalau dia tidak tidur, menilik bahwa orang yang ada di sampingnya tengah bermain playstation dengan sangat ribut. Berharap kali ini ada yang mengerti kondisi Naruto yang bagai gadis yang merasakan cinta pada seorang pahlawan. "Ehm.., kalian tahu, 'kan kalau ada gadis yang kusukai?"

Shikamaru mengangguk dengan mata masih terpejam, benar sekali rupanya tebakan Naruto. Sedangkan Kiba hanya melirik Naruto sekilas lalu mengomel tidak jelas karena health point lakon game-nya berkurang.

Merasa ditanggapi, Naruto pun bertanya, "Dia tadi tampak sangat khawatir padaku dan saat tahu kalau aku baik-baik saja, dia sangat lega. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Apa dia juga punya.., perasaan yang sama padaku?"

Shikamaru membuka matanya, "Bisa jadi."

"EEH?!" seru Naruto saking terkejutnya. "Shika, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Naruto heboh setelah mendengar tanggapan Shikamaru. Kenapa harus heboh? Karena biasanya saat Naruto sedang curhat seperti sekarang ini, dia pasti akan mengatakan kata-kata andalannya.

"Itu maumu? Chk, mendokusai," Shikamaru kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Syukurlah otakmu yang berharga itu tidak kenapa-napa," Naruto tersenyum senang karena kata andalan Shikamaru sudah terucap. Kini dia beralih mengganggu Kiba, "Kiba, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Kalau kalian jadian, kalian harus mentraktir kami makan, benar 'kan, Akamaru?" jawab Kiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi.

"GUK!"

"Kalian ini! Aku mau cerita ke Sasori-senpai saja!" menyadari kalau tidak ada lawan bicara yang memahami perasaannya, Naruto berniat curhat kepada Sasori di kamarnya yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari ruang tengah. Kenapa Sasori? Karena Naruto merasa nyaman dengan sifat kalemnya. Dengan sifat kalem semacam itu, dia tidak akan mengatakan hal aneh seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi, bertingkah menyeramkan seperti Sai, dan yang jelas tidak akan balik curhat seperti Lee. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, Naruto sudah dicegah oleh Shikamaru.

"Tadi sepupumu yang bernama Deidara itu kemari. Dan dia sedang berduaan dengan Sasori di kamar Sasori," jelas Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Oh.. . Kalau begitu sekalian saja aku tanya pendapat Dei-nii," ucap Naruto riang. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Naruto mamahami maksud Shikamaru. "APA?! Apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar?!" tanya Naruto sambil memasang ekspresi ngeri.

"Yang aku katakan tadi, Naruto," jawab Kakashi santai.

"Tapi mereka laki-laki!"

"Uuh.., ternyata memang benar kalau kamu bukan penyuka sesama jenis, Naruto..," lirih Sai yang sekarang sedang pundung di pojokan. Semoga saja Sai tidak kehilangan senyum charming-nya besok pagi saking depresinya karena penolakan Naruto secara langsung maupun tidak langsung.

Karena Sasori sedang sibuk, maka Naruto pun berniat curhat pada Gaara yang selama ini dirasanya sebagai teman kost paling baik. Kurang baik apa coba, saat Naruto harus mengantri kamar mandi, Gaara memperbolehkannya mandi di kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Bukan cuma itu, tadi malam, essai yang dia kerjakan tidak akan selesai tanpa bantuan Sasuke dan Gaara. Terkadang kalau Naruto lupa mencuci piring bekas makannya, Gaara pasti mencucikannya. Bahkan, tidak jarang Gaara memasak untuk teman-temannya. Benar-benar teman kost yang istimewa, 'kan?

Setelah mendapat izin dari pemilik kamar, Naruto memasuki salah satu kamar paling mahal di Konoha Boarding House ini. Satunya lagi adalah kamar Sasori. Dua kamar ini lebih luas daripada kamar lain yang ada di sini, selain itu di dalam kamar juga terdapat kamar mandi, jadi mereka tidak perlu ikut mengantri di dua kamar mandi yang biasa dipakai penyewa yang lain.

"Ada perlu apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil menulis surat cinta yang harus diserahkan pada seniornya besok sebagai tugas ospek-nya.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, karena saat aku bercerita pada yang lain, mereka sepertinya menyepelekanku," Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarmu," Gaara meletakkan pulpennya di atas kertas yang baru bertuliskan 'Untuk senior manapun, terserah. Aku sudah punya pacar.' Poor senpai.. .

Naruto pun mulai menceritakan pengalamannya pagi ini. Gaara tersenyum melihat Naruto begitu semangat menceritakannya. "Dia gadis yang baik, bukan?" tanya Gaara.

"Benar. Apa kamu mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto senang. Siapa tahu Gaara mengenalnya, jadi itu akan mempermudahnya melakukan pendekatan pada Hinata nanti.

Agar tidak salah orang, Naruto pun mendeskripsikan ciri-ciri Hinata sebagai gadis berambut panjang dengan warna indigo. Tidak lupa juga mendeskripsikan kalau dia berponi rata. Warna irisnya lavender dan seperti tidak memiliki pupil. Tingkah lakunya sangat anggun bagaikan seorang tuan puteri, tapi saat bicara dia selalu tergagap.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia kekasihku," jawab Gaara.

"EH?!"

"Kami sudah pacaran sejak kelas tiga SMA," lanjut Gaara.

"Oh.., begitu rupanya. Pacarmu benar-benar sangat baik, ya, Gaara. Semoga aku bisa mendapatkan pacar yang juga baik hati seperti pacarmu itu. Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu kalau dia pacarmu," lirih Naruto. Sedikit-banyak dia merasa bersalah pada Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia memang begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu sudah menceritakannya pada Sasuke?" tanya Gaara yang penasaran dengan tanggapan Sasuke atas cerita Naruto ini.

"Sudah. Dan dia malah memecahkan piring dengan sendok dan garpunya. Dia menyuruhku membereskannya sementara dia membereskan 'orang itu'."

"Semoga seniormu baik-baik saja," Gaara menghela nafas. Dia masih ingat dulu dia hampir dibuat babak-belur oleh Sasuke gara-gara Sasuke merasa Gaara yang teman Naruto sejak TK dulu, terlalu dekat pada Naruto. Kalau Gaara tidak bilang kalau dia straight dan sudah punya pacar, pasti Gaara benar-benar jadi babak-belur.

"Aku berharap Nagato-senpai tidak pernah mengangguku lagi!"

"Harapanmu akan jadi kenyataan, Dobe," ucap seseorang yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu kamar Gaara yang terbuka lebar.

"Teme! Kamu kemana saja?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Merindukanku, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Mana mungkin! Dasar Teme! Daah, Gaara!" Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamar Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan temannya sejak di TK dulu. Dia berharap, bila memang akhirnya nanti Sasuke yang berhasil menaklukkan hati Naruto, Sasuke bisa terus membahagiakan Naruto dan melindunginya seperti saat ini.

~~Kochii Alsace~~

"Teme," panggil Naruto lirih. Mereka sudah makan malam tadi dan sekarang mereka bersiap untuk tidur.

"Hn?"

"Hinata-chan sudah punya kekasih," Naruto menatap Sasuke sendu. "Dan aku baru tahu kalau ternyata pacarnya adalah Gaara."

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu mendekati kasur Naruto. "Dasar Dobe." Sebenarnya, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Hinata yang dimaksud Naruto adalah Hinata yang sama dengan kekasih Gaara. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengatakannya pada Naruto karena tidak mau karena hal itu Naruto menjadi sedih.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Teme!" Naruto kesal lalu menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas bahunya dan membelakangi Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk di kasurnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa kesal pada Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau saat dirimu sedang sedih dan berniat mengurangi kesedihan itu dengan menceritakannya pada orang yang kamu percaya, orang itu justru tidak mempedulikanmu, bahkan mengejekmu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia pacar Gaara?"

"Aku 'kan tidak bisa pacaran dengannya, Teme!"

"Kamu bisa pacaran denganku, Dobe," Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan di kening Naruto. "Aku serius." Sasuke menekankan pengucapannya kali ini. Mungkin memang kebiasaannya saat sedang serius, atau mungkin malah dia sengaja menekan mental Naruto, entahlah. Sementara Naruto masih mencerna ucapan dan perlakuan Sasuke, Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam selimut Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang. Yah, kita maklumi saja kalau kemampuan otak Naruto dalam mencerna kalimat tidak secepat lambungnya dalam mencerna makanan kesukaannya, ramen.

"Daisuki," bisik Sasuke lembut.

"Aku laki-laki, Teme!"

"Hn."

"Teme!" Naruto membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto tahu kalau arti dari gumaman Sasuke barusan adalah, 'Aku tahu itu'.

"Tidak, Teme! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" Naruto langsung bangkit dan menolak Sasuke mentah-mentah. Selama ini dia menganggap Sasuke adalah teman, temannya yang berharga. Teman yang walaupun kerap mengejeknya, pelit berbicara, dan bertingkah menyebalkan –menurutnya– , tapi juga merupakan teman yang selalu membantunya belajar, selalu ada untuknya, selalu mendengarkan keluhannya, dan tidak pernah mengeluh atas semua tindakan bodoh yang dilakukannya. Naruto sadar, Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat penting baginya. Tapi perasaan yang dia rasakan berbeda dengan yang dia rasakan pada Hinata.

Sasuke ikut berdiri sambil menatap Naruto intens, "Kenapa?"

"Aku menyukai Hinata, Teme! Setidaknya kalau aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya, aku harus bersama seorang perempuan!" jawab Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto memiliki alasan lain, dia tidak ingin menjadikan sahabat baiknya ini sebagai pelarian. Dia sering mendengar kalau perasaan orang yang dijadikan pelarian itu sangat sakit, walaupun dia menunjukkan senyum yang terlihat tulus di wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke. Cukup Naruto saja yang merasakan sakit saat ini.

"Selama ini aku selalu bergantung padamu, Teme. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi tempat bergantungku selama ini," Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hn, dan selamanya kau boleh bergantung padaku," Sasuke masih mencoba segala upaya untuk meyakinkan laki-laki yang sudah merebut perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya ini.

"Tidak, Sasuke!" Naruto masih tetap keras kepala.

"Hanya itu alasannya? Hanya karena aku bukan perempuan, Naruto?!" Oke, mereka sudah mulai menyebut nama asli masing-masing, itu artinya percakapan mereka sudah sampai tahap yang cukup serius. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari mereka? Anak?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Sasuke, ini semua terlalu mendadak," Naruto mendesah.

"Terlalu mendadak, Naruto? Aku sudah menyukaimu selama tiga tahun lebih. Aku selalu berada di sisimu selama tiga tahun lebih. Aku selalu bersabar saat kau menceritakan perempuan-perempuan yang menarik perhatianmu selama ini. Aku selalu berusaha meyakinkan pada diriku kalau aku punya nilai di matamu, Naruto. Dan kau bilang ini terlalu mendadak?" Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini, melupakan sejenak prinsip hemat bicara yang ia anut sejak dulu.

"Kau punya nilai di mataku, Sasuke!" Sasuke terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Naruto menatap Sasuke sayu, "Kau sangat berharga untukku, Sasuke. Mengertilah."

"Lalu kenapa, Naruto?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam, dia tidak menjawab Sasuke sama sekali, dia takut bila yang diucapkannya nanti akan menyakiti Sasuke. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya tanpa sadar dia sudah sukses menyakiti perasaan Sasuke tadi. "Aku menyukaimu, Naruto..," suara Sasuke terdengar sangat rendah. "Apa kamu membenciku?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Tidak, dia tidak membenci Sasuke. Walaupun sering kali mengucapkan kalau Sasuke adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia temui, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan. Anggap saja begitu. Bukankah justru terkadang kita tidak nampak akur dengan orang terdekat kita? Author rasa begitulah yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak mau kalau ini semua malah akan menyakitimu, Sasuke. Apa kamu tidak berpikir kalau orang yang baru saja patah hati kemungkinan akan mencari pelampiasan? Pelarian? Dimana kecerdasanmu yang biasanya, Sasuke?" jawab Naruto akhirnya dengan nada lirih.

Sasuke membatu mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan berpikir sejauh ini. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berpikir, dimana otak dobe milik Naruto yang biasanya? Apa otak Naruto sudah tertukar dengan otak Patrick Star yang ternyata juga tertukar dengan brain coral di animasi Spongebob? Oke, lupakan pertanyaan terakhir.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka mendengar jawaban Naruto. Naruto menolaknya karena takut menyakiti perasaannya? Naruto takut kalau dia akan menyakiti perasaan Sasuke karena merasa akan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelarian? Dia mengira Sasuke akan sakit dengan dijadikan pelampiasan? Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, "Dobe."

"Eh?! Aku mengkhawatirkan perasaanmu dan kau malah mengataiku 'dobe', eh Teme?"

"Hn."

"AARGH! Aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan manusia menyebalkan sepertimu, Teme!"

"Jadi, kamu menolakku karena aku menyebalkan? Kamu membeciku?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Aku hanya sering kesal dengan kelakuanmu yang menyebalkan itu, rambut pantat ayammu itu juga sebenarnya menggangguku, dan.., semua perempuan yang meneriakkan namamu? Oh, Tuhan! Mereka jauh lebih berisik dari pada jam wekerku!"

Sasuke sweatdrop mendengar isi hati orang yang disukainya ini. "Biarkan aku mencobanya, Naruto. Lebih sakit bila kau tidak memberiku kesempatan."

"EEH?! Tidak, Teme! Aku masih normal!"

"Aku akan mengubah orientasimu."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Tatapannya berubah dari menyeramkan menjadi sendu, membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Merasa bersalah? Tentu saja! Naruto bisa membuat seorang Uchiha menatapnya sendu, tentu saja dia merasa bersalah, karena orang yang menatap sendu biasanya perasaannya tengah terluka bukan? Dan Naruto sukses melukai Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya dia juga sedikit merasa bangga juga karena sukses membuat wajah stoic itu menatapnya sendu sekarang.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke mulai memalingkan wajahnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar. "Baik! Baik! Kita coba! Seminggu saja dulu, mengerti?" Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Sasuke yang masih membelakangi Naruto menyeringai senang. Rencana pura-pura kecewa-nya sukses besar. Sasuke pun langsung menghambur ke arah Naruto dan menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur. "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dalam seminggu, Naruto. Benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir Naruto. "Oyasumi, Naruto."

"Oyasumi, Sasuke," jawab Naruto dengan wajah semerah tomat.

**END** (?) Belum!

**OMAKE**

BRAK! "Oi, Sasuke! Naruto!" Kiba dan Akamaru masuk ke kamar itu tanpa berbasa-basi. Dia tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang saking kagetnya langsung mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Kiba?!" seru Naruto dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Kita adakan rapat darurat. Sekarang!" Kiba bahkan tidak mempedulikan deathglare yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma untuknya. "Ini tentang Mai! Aku tunggu di kamar Gaara!"

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Bukankah tadi siang Mai baik-baik saja? Naruto menatap Kiba cemas, bagaimanapun kuat dan tampan(?)nya Mai, Mai tetaplah perempuan, dan Naruto merasa, sebagai laki-laki, mereka semua harus melindungi Mai. Tanpa meminta maaf pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengelus-elus punggungnya yang sakit, Naruto langsung menarik Sasuke ke kamar Gaara.

Setibanya di kamar Gaara, Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihat kondisi di sana. Shikamaru tengah tiduran di kasur empuk Gaara, Kakashi masih sibuk membaca buku Hukum Tata Usaha Negara HI sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Lee yang kini asyik ngobrol dengan serangga barunya. Sai yang masih setia pundung di pojok kamar karena penolakan Naruto tadi, dan Kiba yang tengah membaca surat cinta yang sudah Gaara buat dengan suara keras.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Mai?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," Neji masuk ke kamar Gaara.

"Kita pergi, Dobe!" Sasuke yang mulai bosan menarik tangan Naruto, tapi langsung dihentikan Gaara. Sasuke menatap Gaara tidak suka.

"Sebenarnya begini..," Gaara mulai berbicara mengawali 'rapat' itu.

Esok pun tiba. Hari Minggu yang cerah. Biasanya di pagi Minggu yang cerah seperti ini, banyak orang yang memanfaatkannya untuk berolahraga di luar ruangan. Dan biasanya di hari Minggu seperti ini, Konoha Boarding House jadi lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Namun, hari ini Konoha Boarding House terasa sangat sepi.

Mai yang baru saja bangun merasa heran dengan keadaan sepi yang menyambutnya saat membuka mata. Dia mencermati jam dinding di kamar yang ia gunakan, rupanya sudah pukul delapan. Aneh sekali menurutnya, karenasetiap dia kemari, biasanya dia selalu terbangun di pagi hari pada hari Minggu karena suasana Konoha Boarding House mirip suasana ramai department store yang sedang promo diskon cuci gudang.

Mai yang penasaran pun segera turun ke bawah dan seketika membatu di tempat saat melihat kondisi ruang tengah yang sangat berantakan. Televisi dan Play Station masih menyala, novel koleksi Kakashi yang tercecer di lantai, dan karpet serta lantai yang basah oleh air.

Mai pun bergegas mencari para penyewa di dapur dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati dapur penuh dengan ceceran cairan kental berwarna-warni, pintu kulkas yang masih terbuka, dan bau hangus yang memenuhi dapur. Karena tidak kuat dengan baunya, Mai membuka jendela dapur agar udara berganti.

"Geez.., dimana mereka?" Mai mulai sebal dengan keadaan berantakan ini. Karena tidak mendapati seorang pun di dalam Konoha Boarding House, maka Mai pun melangkahkan kaki ke luar. Namun tiba-tiba.. .

TAASH! TOEET! "Selamat ulang tahun, Mai!" Mai disambut semua penghuni Konoha Boarding House di depan pintu dengan confetti dan terompet. Mereka tampak sangat berantakan dan kotor. Mereka kemudian menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Mai.

"Eh?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mai," Sai membawakan kue ulang tahun untuk Mai. "Kami membuatnya untukmu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum charming.

"Terima kasih?" Mai sampai bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung memeluk Mai, melihat itu, Sasuke langsung memberikan hadiah untuk Mai berupa tatapan mematikan.

"Ayo kita masuk dan potong kuenya!" seru Kiba.

Mai dengan sukacita memotong kue yang semalam dibuat susah payah oleh mereka. Setelah mendengar penjelasan tentang kekacauan yang terjadi tentunya. Tentang bau hangus yang berasal dari kue yang semalam hampir membakar dapur, air yang berceceran itu adalah air dari kamar mandi yang tertumpah saat dibawa ke dapur untuk memadamkan api. Cairan warna-warni itu adalah adonan untuk kue dan krimnya yang tercecer dimana-mana. Tentang novel Kakashi.., lupakan saja, Mai sepertinya tidak peduli.

Setelah memakan sesuap kue yang ternyata adalah Rainbow Cake, Mai mengernyit sambil terus mengecap rasanya. "Emmh? Kenapa rasanya bermacam-macam?"

"Adonan orange, aku yang buat!" Naruto memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Rupanya Naruto membuat warna orange dari jus jeruk dan apapun yang berbau jeruk di dalam kulkas. "Supaya cantik, aku menambahkan kulitnya juga, ttebayo!"

"Aku warna merah. Dari tomat, saus tomat, jus tomat, pasta tomat," jelas Sasuke.

"Ungu dari kol ungu," tambah Neji.

"Hijau dari brokoli ,sawi, dan teh hijau! Benar-benar menyehatkan!" ujar Lee dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Un.., kuning dari pisang, jagung, dan kentang kuning, benar 'kan, Danna?" Deidara yang semalam ikut membuatnya menoleh ke arah Sasori dan dijawab dengan anggukan pasti.

"Warna birunya dari bunga _**Clitoria ternatea**_yang dibudidayakan di rumah kaca jurusanku. Mengambil sedikit sepertinya tidak masalah," jelas Shino.

"Aku mencampurkan jus strawberry, raspberry, dan jambu merah untuk memperoleh warna merah muda," jawab Gaara kalem.

"Ada yang warna coklat kehitaman juga? Itu adonan cake yang hangus," jelas Sai masih sambil tersenyum charming.

"Ya.. apa boleh buat, 'kan? Salahkan toko kue yang sudah tutup jam sepuluh malam," tambah Kiba seenaknya.

Mai menelan paksa kue yang sudah disuapkannya tadi. Dia tertawa miris mendengar jawaban 'teman-teman'nya itu. "Haha.. terima kasih. Kalau begitu, kalian juga harus memakan hasil jerih payah kalian juga!" Mai tersenyum iblis.

"Oh tidak, aku harus mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan," tolak Kiba.

"Aku harus pergi ke jalan kehidupan," tolak Kakashi.

"Aku harus mengantar Deidara pulang," tolak Sasori.

"Aku harus pundung lagi di pojok kamar karena cintaku sudah ditolak oleh Naru-chan," tolak Sai halus. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung melayangkan tatapan maut. Sepertinya Sai harus pundung di rumah sakit kalau begini.

"Aku mau pulang kampung," kata Neji.

"Aku harus memberi makan seranggaku," tolak Shino.

"Aku harus berolahraga!" seru Lee.

"Aku harus membuat mayat hidup itu masuk ke rumah sakit, setelahnya aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Dobe yang tertunda semalam di kamar," tolak Sasuke.

"Urusan apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Urusan seperti di novelku, Naruto," jawab Kakashi dengan senyum mesum mengembang di balik maskernya.

Mai menoleh ke Shikamaru yang rupanya sudah tidur di atas sofa. Sepertinya Mai harus menghabiskan kue ulang tahun spesialnya sendirian kali ini. Sepertinya author harus mengasihaninya, poor Mai.. .

**End **(?) Iya, udah End.

* * *

Gaje yak? Maaf yak? Yah..hanya ini yang author bisa pikirkan dan ketikkan.

Buat yang kurang suka OC, maaf ya, soalnya ini memang niatan Chii untuk memasukkan 'yang berulang tahun' ke dalam cerita, yah, sebenarnya ke dalam omake-nya sih.

Buat Mai, ini kado ulang tahunmu yang super terlambat, ditambah kado karena kesehatanmu sudah membaik. Two in one, not bad, kan? Buruan balik ya! Bawa oleh-leh juga *plak. Semoga Mai cepat sembuh ^^

Buat BlackCat 146 aka KuroDoki, makasih sudah mau berepot-repot membenahi fanfic ini. Aku sebenernya juga agak ragu dengan rencana ending yang kemarin, jadi saya tambahin, dan ngga tahunya malah jadi 5k+. *sigh* Makasih ya, Kuro~ Chii love you~ ;*

Then, Happy birthday to me, semoga saya bisa tambah tinggi, amin.

Diharapkan review, saran, maupun kritik yang membangun, supaya apprentice.., maksud Chii, newbie ini bisa lebih baik kedepannya.

Sankyu ^^


End file.
